Stole
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: There is a baby in the attic, and still guilt within Zoe. ZYLE Just a stupid little drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story.

A/N: I just came up with this idea, because well, there is still a baby in the attic.

**I** **"Stole"**

The bed felt empty, Kyle sleepily reached his hand over to the side of bed where Zoe usually laid but there was nothing but a space still warm from her body heat. His eyes popped open and he leant up on an elbow to search the room her, she probably just got up to go to the bathroom so there was no use in worrying himself and with that he drifted off to sleep but only for a moment when he was awaken again shrill scream and a creak. Now he was in attack dog mode.

Quickly Kyle threw a sweater and jeans back on and made his way through the house, peering into all the girls' rooms to make sure there was no disturbance, but only one truly mattered. All the girls for the most part were sleeping, except for the few who sat up sneaking cigarettes and listening to whatever Top 40 was on the radio, not paying him any attention accept for the few would bat there eyelashes and give a flirtatious giggle. Yet, Zoe was still nowhere to be found, when he heard the cry again, and a creak from above, from the attic.

Kyle climbed the steps to the attic, hoping that he wouldn't come across _the help_ again. Fuck that dude creeped him out, and that was saying something because technically he was the walking dead. When he pushed the door open the sight met him was a bit more confusing, Zoe sat in a rocking chair in nothing but his white button up and a pair of knee high socks; her eyes closed as she hummed quietly to a baby cradled at her chest.

Kyle slinked over to the bed next to the chair and sat down, placing his hand on Zoe's knee to let him know he was present, taking a peek curiously at the baby, the infant couldn't be more than month or two, and definitely couldn't belong to him. Part of him couldn't help but wonder what she would look like holding their baby. Zoe stirred opening her eyes, blinking languidly as she looked around until her gaze met his, a smile curling on her lips.

"Hi," she whispered, rubbing the baby's back. "What are you doing up here?"

Kyle smiled, stroking her cheek. "I woke up and you weren't there, I got worried," he lamented, giving her leg another loving squeeze.

Zoe smiled, gently at him, "I heard a cry and found this little guy tucked away up here," she explained in a whisper, "I wonder how he got up here."

Kyle kissed her forehead, nuzzling it, "You mean you didn't forget to tell me something?" he teased, idly stroking the baby's head.

Zoe rolled her eyes with a giggle. "That's right, I forgot to tell you I had been having an affair with James the gardener, such a great lay, you could you use some work."

"We'll just have to practice more." Kyle leans forward, catching her lips with his, careful not to jostle baby-, "Babe," he mumbles against her lips, "what's its name?"

Zoe pulled away looking down at the baby, "_His _name," she corrected, "and I am not sure, he isn't really mine and we have to return him, I think he's that baby from the news," Zoe mumbled, patting the baby's back as he began to fuss again. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him, I tried feeding him and I even changed him but he keeps fussing."

Kyle gazes around the room, his eyes getting caught on the rows and rows of porcelain dolls, all their little eyes looking right back at him; a chill going up whoever's spine he was using the moment. "Maybe he's scared of the dolls," he suggests. "They're kind of creepy."

Zoe looks down at the kid again, "Maybe we should take him home tonight?"

"How would we find his parents?"

"You seem to forget I am a witch."

**II**

Kyle couldn't remember the last time he had driven a car, probably before he was brought to life but he missed the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. He wasn't sure if this was safe, but he wasn't sure holding a baby was a safe idea for him either so he went with the lesser of two evils, while Zoe sat in the passenger seat with the baby still cradled to her chest, one of her hands clamped in his as he drove. The earlier curiosity went through his mind again, as he eyed her handling the baby with such care.

The car passed through the Tulane campus, past the frat house where the two had met when he sensed Zoe going rigid; he ran a thumb over the back of her hand to calm her down. Kyle knew what she must have been thinking; she must have been guilty, feeling like she had ripped him away from all this. If she only knew the truth about how he felt, why he had joined that fraternity.

Kyle looked at her through the corner of his eye; a frown adorned her perfect features. "What's got you troubled, beautiful?" he asks, gently.

Zoe hesitated for a moment, "Do you ever miss it here, do you ever resent me for taking this life away from you?" she sighed.

Kyle moved his hand from hers and squeezed her thigh, "First of all, you didn't kill me, Madison did; you tried to give me this life back and I love you for that every day." He hesitated for a moment, "But I do find myself missing this life, all the time, not because I don't love being with you and our life together but because I want us to have a better version of that life…and possibly all my own appendages."

Zoe switched the baby so he was resting with his head against her shoulder. "What kind of stuff did you want…besides belong to a fascist organization?" she added, as a last minute attempt at humor.

"I wanted to be a knight shining armor," he explained, without missing beat.

Zoe tilted her head, she clearly wanted further explanation. "A knight in shining armor?" she mused. "What does that even mean?"

Kyle gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "I wanted to be an engineer," he said, "I wanted to build a better world for my kids to live in, and not just metaphorically speaking."

The car went silent for a moment or two, the only sound being the baby's soft breathing, and then Zoe spoke again. "You wanted children?" she breathed, the guilt lingering in her voice again.

Kyle gave the baby another glance, before he looked at Zoe giving her a smirk. "Yeah, I am one of those old Southern boys at heart, I suppose." His southern draw coming out particularly thick.

"I am sorry."

_Silence._

**III**

The pair arrived home in the wee hours of the morning; they stumbled back into Zoe's room, surprisingly not too tired, perhaps it was the adrenaline of doing a good deed. The child returned safely to his exuberant mother, Zoe had refused to leave until she saw baby safely returned into the home, they had left him in a basket on the front porch, better than any care package. The air filled with parental love, not that Kyle knew what that felt like or would ever know.

Kyle kicks his shoes off, and stripped back down to his boxer shorts; he flops onto their bed snuggling back under the covers. Zoe strips her clothes off, down to a pair of flimsy of cotton panties before craws into the bed with him, cradling herself between his legs, so that her bare chest rests against his. Kyle immediately wraps his arms around her, the thumping of her heart soothing him.

He takes in her nudity. "Forget something there?" Kyle cracks

"What?" Zoe mumbles, her face nuzzling his chest before placing a kiss upon it.

Kyle smirks, lazily running has hands over her naked skin. "Clothing, you're making it hard to fall asleep," he chuckles.

"I imagine that's not the only thing that's hard," she giggles. "That sounds like it came out of a bad porno, sorry."

He captures her lips with his, "That's okay, I forgive you." Kyle sighs, against her lips. "Mostly because it's true."

She gives him the most deliciously mischievous smile, before placing another kiss to chest, a shiver goes down his spine as he feels his love descend down his body feeling his boxers slip off his body. Kyle runs his fingers through his hair, as she places a final kiss on his stomach before she feels his mouth on him.

"Z-zoe," he groans, as she bobs her head up and down "Fuck, baby-s-stop."

Zoe pulls away, a frown adorning her face. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asks, worriedly.

Kyle smirks, and flips them over. "Nah," he chuckles, breathily. "Just didn't want to get too close."

Kyle presses a kiss to her neck, causing a gasp in pleasure. The next thing he knows, he's inside of her and she is mewling in pleasure and then they see stars. Afterwards he holds, watches her face flushed, she's beautiful, but he notices a certain sadness in her eyes. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head, when he pulls away to look at her again he notices tears are running from her eyes.

Kyle sits up, quickly examining her body. "Zoe? Babe, did I hurt you?" he asks, frantically. Sometimes he still doesn't have control over his limbs, sometimes, the fear lingers that he will hurt her. He doesn't want her to have the same stigmas he has about certain aspects of sex.

Zoe shakes her. "No…no…it's just…I took all that away from you," she whispers. "You'll never have those kids…or that life," she laments.

Kyle strokes her some hair behind her ear. "Baby, I told you-"

"No," she snaps. "No, it's not okay, you knew what you wanted to do, I can't even say that because I had no idea what I wanted and you did and I took it all away," Zoe sobs.

Kyle cradles her face, and presses a kiss against her lips. "Hey, if there is anything I learned is I can just go back to the drawing board, we can figure out our lives together."

"You'll never have those kids."

Kyle kisses the corner of her lips. "We can still get in that practice you were talking about earlier." He whispers into her ear, "Besides, have you forgotten that you're a witch?"

**A/N: Just a stupid little drabble. Review?**


End file.
